Paradoxical
by Metamorcy
Summary: A thing for 'Two Worlds Combined' by Venus Tenshi. Loathing and hate can always become the opposite if you’re not careful. D!Lloyd finds out about this after receiving some visits from Lloyd. Inspired by Chikuto’s Doppel-Love on DeviantArt. D!LloydXLloyd


**Title: Paradoxical**

**Author**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M (for safety, it's because of the language)

**Pairing:** D!Lloyd X Lloyd

**Disclaimer**: don't own Tales of Symphonia and Evil!Lloyd belongs to Venus Tenshi, the great author of 'Two Worlds Combined'

**Summary:** side thingy for TWC. Loathing and hate can always become the opposite if you're not careful. D!Lloyd finds out about this after receiving some little visits from his other half. Inspired by Chikuto's Doppel-Love

**N/A:** Um…this really has no relation to the TWC storyline; I just wanted to make a little side thingy as said in the summary. Also, this has light yaoi in it so if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

D!Lloyd smirked, flicking his used cigarette to the side, staring down at his other self in amusement. Soon after, he reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a carton and lighted another stick. The red burn on the end glowed in the darkness of the area and gray smoke fluttered up, vanishing into the abyss. He placed the cigarette into his lips, taking a drag and released. There lying down in front of him was Lloyd, sleeping peacefully on his back, completely unaware of the other in the dark room. The brunet snored loudly, bits of drool slipping down the side of his mouth. His arms were wide open, bended slightly; he appeared to be having a good dream.

The dark half couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the image laid out before him. The cigarette shifted in his mouth, to the corner, and some of the ashes fell onto the floor. He lifted the stick up, tapping the middle, letting the rest collapse and returned it back to its original position. Wandering forward, his arms were folded neatly across his chest and circled the sleeping boy like a predator would do to his prey. What was the idiot resting now of all times? Oh right, he had almost forgotten. There had been a long and agonizing battle today. With who? He didn't give a shit, they were dead anyway, no pointing in bothering about them unless the person could be used against Lloyd. But by the looks of it, most likely not.

The brown eyes started down, observing his nicer and kinder half snooze on. He was tempted to kick the twin swordsmen awake with his boot but suddenly hesitated when Lloyd shifted in his sleep. The red-clad boy shuffled closer to the other's spot, lying on his side, both hands clammed together tightly. The drooling stopped along with the noise which impeded D!Lloyd from getting a headache in annoyance. Staring at Lloyd's soft expression carefully, the evil half watched for any awakening. None, the boy was literally out cold, almost dead to the world. As he observed further, he perceived that the idiot had a more mature appearance and he had to admit, it was better than that dumb one.

"I really hate you, you know that." Evil Lloyd sneered, settling down in front of the twin swordsmen, legs folded in an Indian style. Both elbows were resting on the knees with one hand (the left) underneath the chin, holding up the head. He made a 'tsk' sound from the back of his throat, bending over. It was obvious to why he despised the idiot. Lloyd was living his life while he, on the other hand…D!Lloyd sneered louder to himself, his right fist crunching up…while he had to remain in the shadows, unable to do anything but watch. For once, he didn't want to see, he wanted to _do_ something. Whether it was fighting, feeling the wind, talking to real people or basically anything Lloyd could. It was better than to just stare into the darkness. And perhaps he wanted to live a life of his own too, not chained to his other half. It was a horrible way of living. If the bastard died so did he, they were connected whether he liked it or not and he hated that.

Okay so perhaps he _was_ a 'little' jealous about the whole ordeal but he wanted to have fun too. What was so bad about that? All he was able to do was offer some advice to make sure Lloyd wouldn't get himself killed and to make sure he would _never_ be forgotten, he tossed in his cruelty. It was enjoyable to torment the poor boy. D!Lloyd grinned at the thought, the expressions he got wherever he did was almost humorous, making him feel somewhat better about the whole arrangement and superior.

"Mom…"

A voice cut through the evil Lloyd's thoughts, quickly centering his focus on his other half. Lloyd was squirming around but not enough to get any reaction out of the doppelganger. The fists tightened, the fingernails digging into the palms of the hands. Little whimper sounds slipped through the lips and droplets of sweat tinkled down the bare skin. Lloyd looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't go…"

Abruptly as he was reaching forward about to shake the other awake, the two hands grabbed his right. He suppressed a startled gasp at the grip, managing to drop his unfinished cigarette from the shock. Twitching his nose, he glanced down at the dirty stick and used his free hand to rub the light out, not giving a shit about the blistering heat. His expression altered into a frown, gazing to the moaning swordsmen and felt the hands squeeze tightly as if it was the only thing Lloyd was able to hold onto. The breathing had quickened in the process, it was like the twin swordsmen was running a few hundred miles. D!Lloyd stared fascinatingly for a second before leaning over, trying to pry the hands off but the clench only constricted. He growled in exasperation. There was no _fucking_ way he was going to get caught in _this_ position, that would prove that he was weak (not being able to get out of the hold) and he defiantly wasn't that.

"Please…" Lloyd muttered, drawing the hand closer to his head, using it as a pillow. Tears glistened from the lids and descended down the cheeks, tainting the face in a weak glow. The doppelganger sighed in defeat (for now); perhaps he could be _kind_ for once and let the boy sleep (though it looked more like a fucking nightmare). He scuffled closer so he wouldn't have to strain and raised his free hand up, using the sleeve to swab the wetness away. The idiot was going to wake up with a killer headache in the morning, crying did that to a person. The evil half froze at his actions and wrenched back, shocked at what he had done. He was supposed to be torturing Lloyd, not playing 'nice' but as he stared into the still weeping visage, he groaned. It couldn't hurt right, being able to treat his other half with kindness. It wasn't too difficult, _right_?

He sighed heavily, unsure on what to do and finally decided to continue wiping. When D!Lloyd finished (at that time, Lloyd had stopped whimpering), he glided his hand over the face, flipping the large bang that covered the twin swordsmen's face. Getting a better and clearer view of the features, he stared and persisted in messing with the hair that defined gravity. Lucky bastard, getting the nice treatment from him. Oh well, it was just for now.

The doppelganger observed Lloyd as the guy lightened his grip, burying half his face into the hand. The struggling slowed down and the breathing regulated itself, returning back to normal. Perhaps he could stay like this for a little longer before kicking him back into reality. Well, as long as Lloyd didn't drool on him, he could stand it.

* * *

"Well, looky who it is?" D!Lloyd snickered, taking a long drag of his cancer stick and released a puff of gray smoke. Before him stood Lloyd, growling in rage, fists crammed up in anger. "Don't you look angry? Almost like a kitten, oh wait, never mind, you are one. Weak and pathetic."

"Shut up!"

He laughed, lifting his head back and strolled forward as if he had all the time in the world (Which he did). "Why don't you go on back to your damn feeble friends, Lloyd. They seem to like you better out there considering that they rely on you so much. Or maybe you should turn against them and slit their throats just to witness their horrorstricken faces. That would be fun, right?"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, screaming out. "No, it wouldn't! I would _never_ do such a thing to my friends!" His heart burned with hatred, how he wished this nightmare would be over. It was as if his core was being twirled around his darker half's little finger and h couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Oh, trying to be the hero again?" D!Lloyd shifted closer, crackling harder, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, clasping it in his hand. "You should learn your lesson like a good little boy." He leaned in, close enough to where their breathes could slide over each other. A sickening grin was plastered on his mouth and it even made Lloyd shiver in fright at the expression. D!Lloyd snickered, tilting his head lightly to the side, letting the large brown bang cover his right eye. The lips whispered venomously. "Cuz you know…it'll make things _easier_ for you."

Lloyd jumped away, acquiring a decent distance from the man, his boots clattering against the ground. He had the expression of horror, shaking his head in resistance. He would never fall to his doppelganger, never!

D!Lloyd laughed again, loving every moment of this. It was entertaining as he watched Lloyd mutter things to himself, trying to convince that he wouldn't plummet. Ah well, it didn't really matter; the guy was basically the embodiment of stubbornness, at least he had his fun for the moment. The red-clad boy deceived every suffering moment, every comment and you know what, it was comical to him. The way he reacted was so compelling; it was like he was watching a movie or something.

The twin swordsmen glanced up, shaking in fear, afraid what the man might do next. He took a few more steps back, funding the distance between them; he was far too close for his liking. He didn't even want to be within a 100 miles radius if possible.

The other quickly noticed the change and went after him, still beaming maliciously. "Oi, where do you think you're going? You've got to finish your business with me before being able to wake up. I can keep you here as long as I want to. What would poor Genis say or express if you don't get up in the morning?"

This quickly caught Lloyd's attention, focusing back on his other half. "Damn you…" The twin swordsmen muttered, growling, trying to overcome his dread.

"Step forward, idiot and maybe I'll make the pain less." The smirk didn't leave but Lloyd did what he was told, hesitatingly. He wanted to get this over with so he could see the faces of everyone that would cheer him up. As he took his next step, already a foot away from the other, he tripped. Lloyd didn't have anytime to catch himself as he went sprawling on top of D!Lloyd. The older version let out a surprised grunt, staring at the other in sheer horror. He dropped the cigarette he had been holding to the ground, instantly forgetting about it.

Lloyd and D!Lloyd were kissing.

Lip to lip.

The twin swordsmen had the same expression, unable to move from the shock. His cheeks started to burn up, darkening in color as deep as his clothes. He could taste the ash and smoke strongly and hastily yanked back, jerking away, still embarrassed.

D!Lloyd was in a horrible position, even after Lloyd draw, he could still feel the warmth of the lips, slipping into his mouth and the taste on his buds. The doppelganger twitched, tempted to punch something, anything right now.

He was royally screwed. All he had been working for had just been flushed down the drain, even his pride and image. He hurriedly made the other disappear, shoving him back into the real world while he vanished into the darkness of the area. The evil half slowly stood up, trying to reassemble everything that had been in a few seconds. He had _kissed_ his enemy, the person he loathed the most. He paused for a second. Wow, was his life messed up.

D!Lloyd raised a finger to his lips, still able to sense the lingering sensation. When he noticed what he was doing, he let out an enraged grunt, wiping his mouth of the evidence with his sleeve, swearing to himself.

* * *

Just how did things come to _this_?

The doppelganger stared at Lloyd, who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, using it as a pillow. They were sitting down, legs stretched out, leaning against each other. A little bit of drool was slipping from in-between the lips and he growled in irritation. Biting down on his cigarette, he glared at the nicer half, feeling the dampness on him. Lloyd, still asleep, rubbed his cheek into the shoulder, completely unaware of _who_ he was doing it to.

D!Lloyd sneered grudgingly yet didn't bother moving him.

"Ungrateful bastard."

* * *

Hmm…you know, I could have actually gone further and made this go straight to a _real_ M if I wanted to but I don't think I need to scare anyone right now. And for those that don't know me too well or are questioning what I meant, let's just say you could have read along the lines of sex/rape/anything I could think of. I hope I displayed the characters' personality right, I wasn't really sure a few times.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Now review.


End file.
